


Mater

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nursing, Past Mpreg, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Sendak spends some time with his sons and mate.A follow-up toPacisci.





	Mater

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [_Pacisci._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11770263)

Lotor did not make his nest in his bedroom.

The great, echoing chambers with its cool marble floors and huge bed with the towering headboard were as much of a show as everything else, obnoxious display of Lotor's power. No matter how comfortable the bed was, it was far too open for a nesting omega. Instead, Sendak went into the closet. At the very end of it, hidden by clothes, was a little doorway into a small, dark room. Methodically, Sendak traded his armor for loose cloth pants, removed his prosthetic, and poked his head into the room, ears twitching at the sounds of mewls and squeaks.

"You are awfully squeaky today," Lotor drawled, and looked up at Sendak, his eyes bright in the dark. "Look, here's your sire. A whole new person to squeak at."

The room was covered by soft pillows, blankets, and cushions, and the whole room smelt divine. Lotor himself had draped the black fur of the great Mekvek Sendak had slain as he lounged. Despite his words, his face was fond as he watched their sons – Kylix and Karlux – attempt to navigate the world.

Kylix and Karlux were still blind, knowing nothing but the softness of the nest and the sweetness of milk. Only recently could they start hearing Lotor's commentary, squeaking and mewling and purring in turn. Both seemed to take after Sendak with their dark fur and big, fluffy ears, but they both possessed a tuff of white fur on top of their heads.

"May I come in?" Sendak asked politely. To enter a dam Galra's nest without permission was unwise, even for the sire.

"You may," Lotor rumbled, shifting on to his back. Carefully, Sendak laid down on the other side of the cubs. They squeaked and purred at the sound and smell of their sire, clumsily crawling towards him. With the utmost gentleness, Sendak reached out and place them on his chest to cuddle. Sendak was surprised at how much Kylix and Karlux seemed to like him, considering how they should be mostly focused on nursing.

"You're so soft with them," Lotor laughed. The cubs were nosing at his fur, trying to grip it – the fur must feel very different than Lotor's smooth skin. Lotor snuggled up to Sendak's side, and Sendak wrapped his arm around Lotor's shoulders, and Lotor curled his own arm around their babies.

"They're small," Sendak said. Indeed, they could still fit in the palm of Sendak's hand – only one at a time now, but at birth he could fit both in his palm. Lotor huffed.

"Not that small," Lotor said. "My hips still hurt from their huge heads that they inherited from you."

The cubs' noises were gentling, becoming soft, sleep, noisy breaths.

"I don't think my sire ever did this with my litter," Sendak admitted. Lotor rest his head on Sendak's collar, surrounding the babies.

"What do you think Zarkon was like as a father?" Lotor asked rhetorically. He dragged the pelt of the Mekvek over the four of them, before nuzzling into Sendak's fur and following his sons into sleep. Sendak dropped off shortly thereafter.

A few hours later, Sendak woke up to soft, suckling noises. His eyes readjusted to the dark and he looked down to see that Kylix and Karlux had migrated to Lotor to nurse. Lotor yawned, head lolling on Sendak's chest.

"They're always so hungry," Lotor sighed.

"They're growing fast," Sendak said. "They need their energy."

Lotor laughed and looked up at Sendak – tired. Raw. The most real Sendak had ever seen him look.

"Is it bad I want three more?" Lotor asked.

"No," Sendak said, kissing Lotor's head. "I understand."


End file.
